


До конца и дальше

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: И Стив ему улыбнулся. Улыбнулся, черт побери.Как будто снова был рад его видеть. Как будто он уже попрощался с Баки и решил жить дальше. Несмотря на то, что у Баки никогда не было возможности сделать то же самое.Стив в был самом конце, в то время как Баки застрял где-то по пути.





	До конца и дальше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond The Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757855) by [deaded_blush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush). 

> Примечание автора: Предлагаю вам свой взгляд на последние пять минут Эндгейма. Позвольте мне решить проблему #notmysteve при помощи #mysteve, и пусть эта история хоть немного поможет нашим разбитым сердечкам.  
Примечание переводчика: Слова, написанные **_полужирным курсивом_**, в оригинале на русском языке.

_— Не наделай глупостей, пока я не вернусь._

_— Как я могу? Все глупости ты заберешь с собой._

Эти слова должны были заставить его улыбнуться? Убедить, что за пять лет ничего не изменилось?  
Если так, то зря.

Баки поймал себя на том, что повторяет ответ снова и снова, будто это бессмысленные, пустые слова, лишенные вложенного в них смысла. Его не оставляло навязчивое ощущение, что Стив произнёс их только потому, что думал — Баки хочет это услышать, а не потому, что он это имел в виду.

В конце концов, именно в этот момент Баки должен был позволить себе понадеяться, что в кои-то веки всё пройдёт по плану. Сопляк исчезнет на пять секунд, притащит свою задницу обратно, и они наконец смогут поговорить. Действительно _поговорить_.

Грызня Щ.И.Т.а и Гидры меркла по сравнению с инопланетянами, безумными титанами, альтернативными вселенными и прочей хренью. Но Мстители победили, несмотря на масштаб катастрофы, с которой столкнулись. Они сделали это.

Стив сделал это.

Наконец-то, впервые все были в безопасности. Стив мог отложить щит, Баки — убрать автомат. Не то чтобы они оба знали, как без этого жить, но вместе смогли бы разобраться.

Это не имело значения. Сначала Стив должен был вернуть Камни.

В том, как Стив обнял Баки, было что-то неправильно: не хватало чего-то привычного, но чего именно — Баки толком не понимал.

— Я буду скучать по тебе, приятель.

Это вырвалось само. Тело Баки, казалось, знало, что произойдёт, прежде чем мозг полностью это осознал, и тонкий силуэт страха, скрывавшегося в тени, принял четкую форму. 

То, как Стив прикасался к нему, обнимал его — было совсем не тем, что помнил Баки. Он сжал объятия чуть крепче, но все закончилось слишком быстро.

Как будто Стив торопился.

Это прощание.

Или нет?

— Всё будет хорошо, Бак, — заверил его Стив, и надежда вновь приподняла уголки губ Баки.

Должно быть, Стив почувствовал его сомнения. Стив не уйдёт. Баки ему верит. Разве Стив когда-нибудь лгал ему? Нет. Он всегда был на его стороне. Он сказал, что всё будет хорошо.

Так что всё должно было быть хорошо.

Только вот… это было не так. 

Машина времени щелкнула, загудела, но на платформе никого не было.

Отворачиваясь, Баки горько улыбнулся, и даже его металлическую руку неприятно покалывало. Странное ощущение распространилось по всему телу — как будто Танос снова щелкнул пальцами.

Сжимая в кармане вибраниумный кулак и стискивая челюсть, Баки отказывался поверить.

Как, как он мог потерять Стива _сейчас_? Почему он не предложил сопляку пойти вместе? Даже если бы он захотел остаться в прошлом — Баки стал бы тому свидетелем. 

Ведь именно это они делали всю жизнь — прикрывали друг другу спину. И сейчас ничего не мешало им поступить точно так же, так почему они не поговорили, почему он не научился говорить словами, почему не...

На скамейке сидел человек. Очень знакомый человек. 

Баки никогда не спутал бы этот силуэт ни с чьим другим. Он знал, кто сидит там, у озера. 

Он приоткрыл рот, а взволнованные голоса Сэма и Брюса сливались с громким звоном у него ушах. Что-то пошло не так, или же Стив солгал ему, впервые в их жизни?

Баки боялся, что знает ответ. И он понятия не имел, как назвать половину эмоций, обуявших его в это мгновение.

— Сэм.

С каких это пор стало так сложно произнести три буквы, не поперхнувшись? 

Баки не мог оторвать взгляд от человека, который просто сидел на скамейке. Как будто он ждал их. Как будто перестал волноваться и переживать. Как будто познал покой и просто наблюдает за происходящим со стороны без необходимости вмешиваться. Как будто дошел до конца, в то время как Баки застрял где-то по пути.

Ноги отказались двигаться, и только когда Сэм шагнул вперёд, ему каким-то образом удалось пойти следом. Каждый шаг душил его, заставляя все сильней горбить спину и втягивать голову в плечи. Баки никогда не жаловался и не боялся боли, но чем больше открывалось его глазам, тем больней ему становилось почти на физическом уровне.

Стив был стар. Он улыбался, Баки видел это даже со спины. То, как при улыбке двигаются его уши, он помнил абсолютно точно. 

И даже не из рваных, оставленных Гидрой воспоминаний, а из ясных, новых, разделенных на двоих в Ваканде каждый раз, когда сопляк приезжал в гости. Когда они были друг у друга, когда мечтали о том дне, который станет по-настоящему счастливым, и у Баки чесались отсутствующие пальцы от желания прикоснуться к Стиву.

Этот день был сегодня. Но Стив, похоже, больше не мечтал о том же самом.

_Что же ты наделал?_

Баки увидел лёгкую улыбку, тронувшую уголки губ Сэма. Она настолько противоречила бушующей у Баки внутри буре эмоций, что ему хотелось развернуться и сбежать. 

Вернуться в Гидру, на любую ещё действующую базу, и умолять на коленях усадить его в кресло. Пусть ему отрежут вторую руку, пусть сделают _что угодно_, лишь бы стерли память. Забыть все, начиная с Вашингтона, так же легко, как это сделал Стив.

Превозмогая боль, Баки заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Иди. — Собственный голос показался Баки чужим, слишком тихим и скрипучим. Слишком похожим на Зимнего Солдата.

Сэм кивнул, зашагал вперед и присоединился к старику на скамейке. Баки оставалось только смотреть. И надеяться, что никто не услышит, как он вздохнул, когда Стив заговорил.

Но реальность внезапно ударила его под дых.

Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы узнать предмет в округлом футляре, и как только Стив вручил его Сэму, Баки заметил блеск обручального кольца на одном из морщинистых пальцев.

Кажется, даже когда ему отпиливали руку, было не так больно.

Баки хотел что-то сказать, проверить, что он все еще может говорить, но знал, что должен просто заткнуться и подойти к Стиву. Ухмыльнуться, шутливо хлопнуть его по плечу, сказать что-нибудь смешное, как в сороковых. 

Потому что Стив заслуживал счастья. Он сделал более чем достаточно для всего человечества и даже больше, чем было возможно. Стив увидел свой шанс на счастье и воспользовался им.

Баки не имел права злиться. Разве он сам не поступил бы так же? Если бы он мог вернуться в сороковые, дезертировать, убежать от войны, от Гидры, от всего этого — он бы так и сделал.

Ведь правда?

Чем дольше он крутил в голове эту мысль, тем яснее становился ответ. Если бы он сбежал, то взял бы Стива с собой, и тот никогда не стал бы Капитаном Америкой. Неважно, насколько дерьмово все было сейчас, это все равно было лучше, чем такой поворот. Уж лучше смотреть на старого Стива с морщинистой улыбкой, сидящего на скамейке и с чьим-то обручальным кольцом, чем наблюдать, как тощего астматика Стива колотит сотой лихорадкой за год.

Но Стив… Он даже не обернулся. Может, он не знал, что Баки стоит неподалеку. Или знал? 

Баки сжал кулак и скрежет вибраниума застал его врасплох. Они посмотрели на него. Оба. Легкий летний ветерок сдул волосы с лица Баки, но ему почудился ураган, который выжал воздух из лёгких и загнал обратно в глотку слова, прежде чем те обратились в звук.

Он прочёл беспокойство на лице Сэма, но смотрел он не на это. Баки поймал взгляд Стива, в котором не было хорошо знакомой синей бури, той, что бушевала там всегда, еще до всей этой суперсолдатской хрени. Теперь остался только оттенок хмурого неба. Это был взгляд человека, познавшего покой, о котором Баки даже и не мечтал. И Стив ему улыбнулся. 

Улыбнулся, черт побери.

Как будто снова рад его видеть. Как будто он уже попрощался с Баки и решил жить дальше. Несмотря на то, что у Баки никогда не было возможности сделать то же самое.

Ни когда он падал с поезда.

Ни когда развеялся прахом.

А теперь сопляк улыбался ему так, будто не понимал, что сделал. Последние капли надежды ускользнули, и Баки заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ и так же через силу посмотреть Стиву в глаза. Потому что Стив заслужил счастье. На самом деле только этого Баки всегда ему и желал, еще до войны. 

Стив важней всего, а на собственное разлетевшееся вдребезги сердце — плевать.

— Эй, сопляк, — с усмешкой сказал Баки. Стив ещё шире улыбнулся в ответ, отчего морщины на лице стали глубже. Баки не мог вспомнить, когда ему за всю жизнь было одновременно так плохо и так хорошо. 

— Придурок.

Стив кивнул и посмотрел на него с теплотой, а потом перевёл взгляд на озеро, и Баки от души поблагодарил неважно какие высшие силы, которые руководили всем этим балаганом. Потому что Баки больше не мог держать на лице эту показную, но до странного настоящую улыбку.

«Придурок», — сказал Стив, будто ничего не изменилось.

Баки протолкнул застрявший в горле комок, дрожь волнами разошлась по телу. Только Стив всегда мог заставить Баки всей душой чего-то желать. И он надеялся, что однажды по воле Стива эти желания обретут новую форму.

Полнейший идиотизм.

О чем он вообще думал? Конкурировать с Пегги? Да, конечно, их со Стивом занесло в этот новый мир. Когда Баки очнулся от наваждения Зимнего Солдата, казалось, что от него не осталось ничего, и именно Стив тогда вернул его обратно в мир, не сдался и не отказался от Баки. Потому что у Стива остался только он, его мостик в прошлую жизнь.  
Баки все понимал. Он был для Стива единственным возможным вариантом.

До тех пор, пока не появился второй…

Пегги. Это всегда была Пегги. 

Да Баки должен быть чертовски признателен Стиву за то, что тот не разочаровался в нем, когда у него в голове была сплошная зима. А еще Баки должен быть счастлив, что этот сукин сын воспользовался лучшим случаем из возможных, вместо того чтобы торчать с Баки только потому, что так сложились обстоятельства.

Он бы должен быть счастлив.

Он, блядь, должен…

Потому что друзья так и поступают.

Остаться — вот что он должен сделать. Пока Стив не вернётся в свою альтернативную вселенную, время или что бы это ни было, или до тех пор, пока не настанет его последний день.

Ведь Баки — его лучший друг.

Он хотел быть кем-то большим.

Он его лучший друг.

Останься. Стой, Барнс, не шевелись, мать твою.

Но если он останется, то ляпнет что-нибудь чертовски глупое, а Стив этого не заслужил. Это будет нечестно…

Останься, черт возьми.

Это пиздец как несправедливо.

ОСТАНЬСЯ.

Сэм и Стив снова обернулись, но Баки не поднял на них взгляд.

**Три года спустя**

Ничто не могло сравниться по эффективности с креслом Гидры.  
Иногда Баки закрывал глаза и изо всех сил пытался вспомнить ощущение электричества, прошивающего тело, разрывающего нутро болью. Стирающего воспоминание за воспоминанием. Чего бы он только ни отдал за то, чтобы снова сесть в кресло.

— Хм… — горько ухмыльнулся Баки. Кажется, не только Стив цеплялся за прошлое.

Стив — он умер.

Он остался в их времени, возможно, с Сэмом, Баки не был уверен. Он не хотел заставлять Стива чувствовать вину или ответственность за спорные поступки, совершенные после похорон Старка.

В первый раз, когда они — Стив — пытался выйти с ним на связь — это и был их последний разговор. Он не настаивал, чтобы Баки перебрался на новую базу. Просто попросил его быть осторожным. Выразил надежду, что у Баки всё будет хорошо… 

Баки потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы дождаться, когда Стив повесит трубку, и только потом швырнуть чёртов аппарат в стену.

Второй раз это был Сэм, он пытался зазвать Баки к Новым Мстителям.  
И поприсутствовать на похоронах Стива.

Баки три дня прослушивал сообщение снова и снова, прежде чем окончательно удалил его из архива, мечтая, чтобы удалить воспоминания было так же легко.

Если бы Наталья была здесь, она бы поняла. Она бы поняла, что не так легко похоронить тьму внутри. Что когда тебя лишили света, ты остался в кромешной тьме. 

Раньше они часами болтали по-русски, каждый раз, когда квинджет приземлялся в Ваканде.

Баки этого не хватало. 

Он бы пришёл к ней на могилу поговорить, но… Хотя там и установили мемориал, он знал, что там нет её тела, а значит, нет никакого смысла туда идти.

Баки покачал головой, напряженно глядя, как в кипящей воде размягчаются макароны.

Прошло уже три года.

Осталось только одно место, куда он должен прийти. Чтобы оставить прошлое прошлому. 

Могила Стива. 

И он сходит туда — сегодня. Хватит избегать этого. Баки был готов жить дальше. Он был готов забыть. 

Точно так же, как забыл Стив.

Именно поэтому он стал образцовым прокрастинатором. Потому что это «сегодня» длилось уже вторую неделю. Потому что он чертовски готов!

— Мяу!

Баки уставился на рыжий комок шерсти, растянувшийся на кухонном коврике после неудачной попытки дотянуться до его носков.

— Ты не любишь макароны, — проворчал Баки, возвращаясь к плите.

Выключив конфорку, Баки отбросил спагетти на дуршлаг. Он не был голоден, совсем нет. 

Но думал, что надо бы приготовить ужин — занять себя ещё хоть чем-то, перед тем как уйти.

На него снова набросились с мяуканием, и на этот раз оно прозвучало как «ИДИ УЖЕ, БЛЯДЬ». Ну, в одном Иванна была права: чем скорее он пошевелит задницей, тем быстрее справится с задачей. 

Мелкая дрянь потерлась о его ноги, прижимая голову к лодыжкам, и Баки взял её на руки. За почесывание под шеей он был вознагражден мурчанием — кошку стоило завести ради одного этого звука.

Это, конечно, не говорящий енот, но довольно похоже.

— Ладно, умница.

Баки поставил её на пол, взял банку кошачьего корма, вывалил в миску и снова почесал Иванну по макушке.

Надевая ботинки и черную кожанку, Баки изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что он делает на самом деле, но в конце концов он запер дверь своей квартиры. 

В Бруклине. 

Иногда ему становилось любопытно: действительно ли он так хорошо спрятался, или Новые Мстители его игнорировали чисто из вежливости?

Без Стива и Натальи Баки не было среди них места. Можно было подумать про Сэма, но Сэм, как и Стив, не гордился бы его новой работой. Каждый получает по способностям, ведь так? А Баки всегда лучше всего удавалось держать оружие, так зачем что-то менять?

Он слышал много историй о том, как мир жил пять лет без половины человечества. Это не имело никакого значения, потому что всего через год после победы над Таносом мир вернулся к привычному дерьму. 

В котором всегда найдется работа для таких, как Баки.

Он раздавал почти все, что зарабатывал, но не потому, что был добрейшей души человеком, ему просто-напросто не были нужны деньги. Он не пытался накопить на новую жизнь и искупление. Смысл был в самой работе — она помогала забыть.

Это был его кайф.

И неважно, что после каждого следующего дела ему становилось все хуже, ведь не было спасительного кресла, чтобы стереть ненужные мысли, но удовлетворение все же с лихвой перевешивало. 

Интересно, убил бы его Т’Чалла, если бы узнал, что Баки использовал его подарок, чтобы снова отнимать жизни? Ну, вот Шури бы чертовски расстроилась, это точно. 

Вопросы все кружились у него в голове, а между тем он был все ближе к могиле Стива. Если бы Стив знал, что Баки сделал со своей жизнью, то наверняка одарил бы его самым суровым своим взглядом из разряда «Я в тебе разочарован»… 

Но Стива здесь больше не было, и некому было толкать правильные капитанские речи.

Баки ухмыльнулся, слезая с мотоцикла, и направился к белому камню. Мысль о том, что разговаривать с надгробным камнем похоже будет легче, чем раньше с самим Стивом, оказалась болезненно забавной.

Место было красивое, неподалеку от старой базы Мстителей.

Её не стали восстанавливать после то, как Танос превратил её в руины, но поставили памятник и разбили вокруг парк с подстриженной травой, скамейками и деревьями, все как полагается.

Но Иванна была права.

Сегодня — ну, или сегодня ночью — он скажет всё, что держал в себе с того дня, когда Стив сидел на той дурацкой скамейке и улыбался. Скажет громко и вслух, а потом уйдет.

И будет жить дальше.

Баки встал в трёх футах от надгробия, засунул руки в карманы и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Поверить не могу, что я это делаю… — начал он с кривой усмешкой, но так и не закончил фразу.

Звук открывающегося портала и вставшие дыбом волосы на затылке были такими знакомыми и такими реальными, что не успел Баки и глазом моргнуть, как в крови уже бурлил адреналин. 

Он пришел сюда, чтобы забыть, а вместо этого все возвращалось назад. 

Вот он в последний раз по-настоящему обнимает Стива. Вот Танос шагает сквозь портал.

Идиот, который додумался схватить Титана за пальцы и пытаться бороться с ним голыми руками.

Горящие как огнем легкие, когда Баки изо всех бежал к ним на помощь.

В теле вдруг появилось покалывание, накатила слабость, и Баки замер, ожидая, что руки и ноги начнут рассыпаться прахом.

— Стив?!

Мозг еще толком не включился, а рот уже начал говорить. Сказать, что увиденное потрясло Баки — ничего не сказать. Потому что абсолютно точно не было ни синего портала с армией пришельцев, ни Таноса с перчаткой, готового в пыль развеять его жалкую задницу. Баки ожидал чего угодно, но видел перед собой…

Стива.

Молодого, чертовски красивого, в черном костюме Капитана Америки, с разбитым в кровь лицом и растрепанными волосами. Стив до боли знакомым движением поднялся с земли. Слегка качнувшись назад, он мгновенно восстановил равновесие, и весь его вид выражал привычное «Я могу так весь день».

— Баки?

Баки помнил этот голос.

Не слабое бормотание старика на скамейке. Синий вихрь, всё еще сверкающий в его глазах, был для Баки словно удар под дых, а потом этот идиот с другой стороны побежал к нему.

В этот момент мозги Баки отказали. 

Стив резко остановился, пробежав через портал, — губы приоткрылись, дыхание было тяжелым — и прищурился, глядя на Баки. Он слишком хорошо помнил это выражение. Баки едва удержался от соблазна назвать его «сопляком» и сказать, чтобы не перетрудил мозг мыслями.

Воздух вокруг портала задрожал, и он захлопнулся у Стива за спиной. Тот резко обернулся — очевидно, ждал опасности отовсюду и пребывал в состоянии полной боеготовности. Они через многое прошли вместе, поэтому Баки узнал бы эту стойку где угодно.

Стив огляделся вокруг в поисках врагов. А потом его взгляд снова остановился на Баки.

— Это Камень Души?

Дыхание Стива замедлилось, но тело оставалось напряженным. Слова прозвучали для Баки бессмыслицей — в этот момент ничего не имело смысла. Но Стив не двигался, и всё, что удалось Баки, — это отрицательно покачать головой.

Стив оглянулся ещё раз, затем, расслабившись, провел по лицу грязной рукой и задержал её на губах, сдерживая то ли смех, то ли всхлип — Баки не был уверен. Наконец внимание Стива полностью переключилось на него.

— Баки? — снова спросил он, но это прозвучало не как вопрос.

Баки моргнул и сделал шаг назад, а Стив направился к нему — все больше ускоряясь с каждым шагом. Баки не мог отвести от него взгляд. 

Почему этот Стив смотрел на него именно так, как Баки всегда мечтал, представляя их встречу после Щелчка? Почему в его глазах эмоций больше, чем было во всех словах Стива за всю его жизнь? Почему он — почему он развел руки?

— Бак!

Это прозвучало почти рыданием, но, кажется, Баки не особо расслышал, потому что — ну еще бы! — его со всей дури сжали нелепые мускулистые руки, и тело Баки отключилось.

Это произошло до того, как губы Стива прижались к его губам.

— Боже, я думал, что потерял тебя, я думал… — бормотал Стив. Нет, он почти рыдал, пальцами гладя щеки Баки, обнимая ладонями лицо.

Он не услышал, что еще говорил Стив. В голове слишком громко звенело, как бывало на войне, когда рядом разрывался снаряд. 

Стив наклонился ближе, чтобы поцеловать его ещё раз…

На этот раз тело Баки действовало само по себе. 

Удар Стиву в челюсть отозвался вибрацией металлических пальцев и заставил Баки вздрогнуть. Стив отступил назад, давая Баки достаточно места для пинка ногой в грудь.

Когда Стив посмотрел на него — уже с земли — его лицо наконец отразило собственное замешательство Баки. Стив перевел глаза на металлическую руку, словно убеждаясь, что имеет дело не с Зимним Солдатом, затем медленно встал и поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Баки… — он обращался к нему, словно к испуганному животному, которое нужно успокоить, а Баки сделал шаг назад, будто подтверждая эту мысль.

— Я… Это я. Это Стив. — Человек перед ним попытался улыбнуться, кровь закапала с разбитой губы, и дрожь только усилилась.

«Я, блядь, знаю что это ты, Стив — в этом и есть проблема!»

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — сдавленно произнёс Баки, и что бы ни хотел сказать Стив, он промолчал. Его взгляд метнулся куда-то за спину Баки, да так там и остался. Избитое лицо перекосилось.

Лицо человека, который увидел собственную могилу.

Стивен Грант Роджерс, 1918 — 2024 гг. 

— Что?.. — Баки услышал его шепот только благодаря своему сверхслуху.

— К... Кэп? Мистер Барнс, подождите!

Боже. Должно быть, Мстители зарегистрировали энергетический всплеск портала.

— Капитан! Сэр! Подождите меня!

Сосунок двигался в их сторону, перелетая с дерева на дерево, и несмотря на свои сверхспособности, выглядел так, будто вот-вот свалится на землю. Парень спешил к ним, и Баки слишком хорошо знал, чем это закончится. 

Бессвязное бормотание Паркера достало его еще в Камне Души.

— Квинс? — обернулся Стив. Сложно было выглядеть еще более озадаченным, но ему удалось. Это вернуло Баки в реальность.

Стив — откуда бы он ни явился — тоже помнил Паркера. Он всё помнил. 

Мило. Замечательно. Великолепно. Баки с чистой совестью мог убираться на хуй.

— Э-эй, мистер Барнс, вы же помните меня по Камню? Я тогда сказал, что мы типа под кайфом, а вы...

Во всяком случае, уже одно это могло заставить Баки бежать быстрее — мальчишка не заткнулся бы и под водой. 

Баки вскочил на свой байк, рёв двигателей взорвал ночь, но его сердце колотилось ещё громче. 

Он оглянулся назад и увидел, как Паркер помогает Стиву подняться. Это было ошибкой — взгляд в последний раз утонул в океанском шторме его глаз.

Он вернулся. Каким-то образом он вернулся. И это его Стив. Но Баки прекрасно знал, что на этот раз ничего не изменится.

***

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как открылся проклятый портал, и Баки понимал ничуть не больше, чем в ту ночь.

«Как» и «почему» были единственными вопросами, занимающими его ум.

...И обжигающее прикосновение губ Стива, которое он чувствовал до сих пор.

Всё должно было произойти совсем не так.

Этого НЕ ДОЛЖНО было случиться вообще.

Баки не видел никаких упоминаний о волшебном возвращении Капитана Америки в соцсетях, так что, вероятно, кроме Мстителей, больше никто не был в курсе. Наверняка у доктора Беннера и Стива были ответы на все вопросы, мучавшие ум Баки, но он не собирался ничего выяснять. 

Он изо всех сил старался забыть, что эта ночь вообще была. 

Стив уже оставил его, решил жить дальше, не разделив с ним ничего. 

И это было чертовски ХОРОШО — когда через некоторое время удалось к этому привыкнуть. 

Не вина Стива, что он не ответил на чувства Баки, которые тот всегда скрывал от него.

Вероятно, так лучше, потому что неважно, насколько это было больно — было бы невыразимо больнее, если бы они были вместе, а потом Стив решил бы уйти.

Так зачем… Почему, черт побери, этот Стив появился прямо тогда, когда Баки уже был готов жить дальше, и вел себя так, будто у них что-то действительно могло получиться? Будто в какой-то из реальностей Стив не предпочел бы Пегги?

Разве был у них был хоть какой-то, самый мельчайший шанс быть вместе? 

Нет, Баки не хотел этого знать.

Неважно, сколько вопросов породила эта ночь, но, по крайней мере, она дала Баки ответ.

Для Стива всё произошло пять лет назад. Пять лет жизни с мыслью о том, что Баки ушёл навсегда. И когда Баки вернулся… Стив уже отгоревал.

Он решил жить дальше, или, по крайней мере, был весьма близок к этому. 

А потом Баки вернулся и всё испортил. 

Теперь-то он почувствовал это на своей шкуре. 

Славно, просто превосходно — получить ответ на вопрос, который преследовал его на протяжении трёх лет, но только вот легче не стало.

Если бы не Иванна, Баки даже не выходил бы из квартиры. Он мог достаточно долго обходиться без еды. Мысль о том, что где-то там ходит Стив с дерьмосказочным объяснением своего появления, лишала всякого желания выходить на улицу.

Может, это еще одна альтернативная вселенная, куда он возвращал Камни Бесконечности.

Может, он наткнулся на их временную ветку случайно.

Может, он уже вообще не тут.

Угу.

Это была хорошая идея. Всё стало так, как и было, так, как Баки уже почти привык. С этой мыслью он закрыл глаза, растворяясь в урчании Иванны. 

Оно работало круче любых снотворных таблеток.

Он уже почти задремал, когда в дверь позвонили. Иванна вскочила первой, спрыгнув с его коленей, чтобы как следует потянуться перед диваном. Баки неохотно перевел взгляд на дверь, догадываясь, кто это может быть. Ему ещё больше расхотелось вставать.

Звонок раздался второй раз, и Баки схватил свой P220, уже с глушителем. Он держал пистолет за спиной, медленно приближаясь к двери: всё ещё оставался шанс, что кто-то пришел по его душу… ну, или это был дворник. Оба варианта из одной категории. Он отщелкнул предохранитель и...

— Эй, Барнс. Я знаю что ты там. Не хочешь открыть мне дверь? В этом коридоре как-то небезопасно. Света нет. 

Это был Сэм.

Баки выдохнул с облегчением, вернул предохранитель на место и засунул пистолет в ящик. Однако это не значило, что он собрался открыть дверь. Не для того он три года избегал любых контактов с бывшим Мстителем, чтобы…

— Знаешь, я слышу, что у тебя там телек работает. Да ладно, чувак, открой дверь.

Баки обернулся, глянул на Youtube, где шло очередное видео с котятами, и тихо выматерился на русском. Он прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Чего бы Сэм от него ни хотел, это было связано либо со Стивом, либо с делами Баки. И он был не в настроении обсуждать ни одну из этих тем.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился за Германию? Хорошо, я прошу прощения за Германию. — Баки слышал, что Сэм улыбается, и это было обидно. 

— Мне очень, ну прям очень жаль, что я не подвинул тогда сидение.

Сэм явно с трудом подавил смешок в конце фразы, и Баки решил, что не хочет сдерживать собственную улыбку. Смеяться он не стал, только ухмыльнулся.

— Ну вообще, знаешь, хуже был только тот идиотский поцелуй, — с горькой улыбкой сказал Баки.

Он практически видел широкую ухмылку Сэма.

— Я тебя слышу, братан.

Они вместе рассмеялись.

— А теперь открой уже дверь, — весело сказал Сэм, и Баки сдался.

Хуже все равно не будет. К тому же, прятаться вечно все равно не вышло бы. Он всегда знал, что рано или поздно Мстители к нему заявятся. Если не из-за Стива, то из-за Натальи. 

Именно поэтому он всегда думал, что первым его найдет Бартон. 

Баки вздохнул, отталкиваясь от стены. Иванна тоже подошла, с интересом наблюдая за его пальцами на дверной ручке. Баки сжал губы, пытаясь сложить их в улыбку.

Но…

С улыбкой не вышло, потому что в эту секунду он встретился взглядом с синими глазами у Сэма за плечом.

Это было сродни рефлексу самосохранения — Баки мгновенно захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, не обращая никакого внимания на возгласы «Ну чувак!» и «Да ладно тебе!» с той стороны. 

Он прислонился спиной к двери, в груди вдруг всколыхнулась паника. Баки не хотел снова видеть Стива. Его не должно здесь быть. Баки не хотел с ним говорить, не хотел слушать, что он скажет, потому что это все равно ничего не изменит.

Пегги. Это всегда была Пегги. Конец исто…

Конец всего.

— Бак, пожалуйста. Я просто хочу поговорить…

Баки не был готов услышать его голос. Он звучал так близко, что губы наверняка задевали дерево двери. Так легко было представить, как эти губы скользят по шее Баки…

** _— Уходи._ **

— Баки, прошу тебя.

** _— Я сказал, уходи!_ **

Баки услышал долгий вздох за дверью, и у него самого сбилось дыхание. Иванна наклонила голову вбок и беспокойно мяукнула, уставившись на него.

— У тебя есть кот?

В каждом слоге слышалась улыбка — разве мог Баки забыть, как она звучит? Он по памяти мог бы перечислить видов двадцать Стивовых улыбок…

Надо сесть в кресло.

Надо сесть в чертово кресло.

— Мр-ряу!

— Как его зовут?

Разве может голос звучать так ласково? Так по-стивовски? Разве может он не знать, как больно делает Баки?

— Её. Это она.

Заткнись! Заткнись! Заткнись!

— Ой, прошу простить. Как зовут милую даму, Бак?

От металлических пальцев на дверном полотне остались царапины.

Его нельзя вернуть. Это не он. А даже если он, то рано или поздно он все равно уйдет. Так должно быть.

Баки услышал шорох. Наверное, это был Сэм. Потому что Баки мог поклясться, что чувствует тепло Стива даже через чертову дверь, потому что он терпеливо ждет его ответа по ту сторону. Баки очень долго молчал, и любой другой уже давно ушел бы или попытался надавить. Но не Стив. Стив просто ждал. Этот Стив не отказывался от Баки.

— Иванна, — проворчал Баки, признавая поражение.

Он решил, что лучше открыть глаза, потому что у него в воображении Стив улыбался — а он и за дверью сейчас улыбался, Баки готов был спорить — слишком ослепительно.

Ивана поднялась, ушла в гостиную и запрыгнула на подоконник. Хорошая, спокойная кошка. И да, она всегда права. Чем быстрей Баки откроет дверь, тем быстрей все закончится.

Первым, что он увидел, была широкая ухмылка Сэма.

— Я знал, что ты откроешь!

— Заткнись, стукач.

— Эй, это вот обидно было!

У Баки в запасе были и другие подходящие слова — под взглядом Стива он чувствовал себя обиженным ребенком – но Стив заговорил первым.

— Можно я зайду?

В простом и вежливом вопросе до боли знакомо слышалось: «Так, перестали оба!». Баки все еще слишком хорошо помнил, как Стив приезжал к нему в Ваканду, как Наталья гладила коз, а Сэм давал им клички.

Слишком.

Двадцать напряженных секунд спустя Баки молча кивнул и отошел в сторону, пропуская Стива и изо всех стараясь не замечать его благодарной улыбки, – сделал вид, что мимо просто прошла гора мышц.

— Ну, я пойду тогда! – сказал Сэм. Последнее слово ему пришлось кричать, потому что Баки снова захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. 

Хотя, по правде говоря, он бы сейчас предпочел, чтобы из них двоих в квартиру вошел Уилсон. Черт побери, да даже со Старком было бы проще поговорить, чем остаться сейчас один на один со Стивом.

— У тебя хорошая квартира, Бак, — сказал из гостиной Стив, и Баки перевел на него равнодушный взгляд. Стив отвернулся, предпочитая рассматривать Иванну, мурчащую на подоконнике — значит, не только Баки не хотел смотреть в глаза.

Он впервые по-настоящему видел Стива за очень долгое время, и да… 

Баки было больно.

Стив был чертовски красив, как и всегда, с зачесанными назад волосами, с той же самой аккуратной стрижкой, которая у него была, когда Баки видел его молодым последний раз. Раны двухнедельной давности уже затянулись — на его глупом, безупречном лице не было ни царапины. 

Он оделся небрежно, во все чёрное, хотя это и не был его любимый цвет. Но Баки не жаловался — обтягивающая чёрная футболка с длинным рукавом оставляла мало места воображению. И прекрасно сочеталась с чёрными джинсами и армейскими ботинками.

Баки хотел сказать, что у него дома не ходят в обуви, и в коридоре для этого имеется полка. Он хотел сказать Стиву, чтобы тот не портил ему ковёр, но промолчал.

Это было бы слишком похоже на то, как Стив отчитывал его в сороковых, когда они делили квартиру на двоих.

Стив подошел к окну и принялся гладить Иванну. Баки до сих пор помнил ощущение его пальцев на своих на щеках…

Кошка замурчала громче, и он свирепо глянул на эту парочку.

Предатели.

— Она милашка, — Стив улыбнулся, когда Иванна прижалась лбом к его руке. Стив всегда любил кошек, и когда они жили вместе, хотел завести котенка, но тогда у него была аллергия… 

— Я рад, что у тебя была компания, пока...

— Переходи к делу, Стив. — Баки скрестил руки на груди, потому что ему нужно было провести между ними хоть какую-то границу. — Ты хотел поговорить — говори. Чего ты хочешь?

Стив оставил Иванну вылизывать подушечки на лапах и перевел все внимание на Баки.

И это — ну, блядь — это уже было чересчур, лучше бы Стив и дальше болтал ни о чем или играл с кошкой.

Он терпеть не мог этот взгляд. Тот самый, который обещал: «Всё будет хорошо, Бак».

Чертов лжец.

— Ну… Если честно… — Стив вздохнул, облизал губы и снова обратил взор на Баки. Стив колебался долгих пять секунд, а затем произнёс: 

— Тебя.

В яблочко.

— Ахтыжёбаныйтыбоже, Стив… — застонал Баки, раздраженно выдыхая и глядя на пожарную лестницу снаружи.

Он потёр лоб. Чёрт, он же и так знал. Стив ясно дал понять, когда поцеловал его тогда, на кладбище.

— Ты сам спросил…

— Ты не должен был мне говорить!

— Я просто говорю начистоту, Бак, — пожал плечами Стив, глядя на него своим щенячьим взглядом. Баки нахмурился, давая понять, что он на это не купится. Какую бы незримую броню ни носил этот Стив, она работала, черт побери, потому что он не отвёл взгляд.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, ты ведёшь нечестную игру.

Когда этот здоровенный придурок искренне рассмеялся, Баки на несколько мгновений получил передышку от его пристального взгляда. В итоге, именно Баки снова не мог смотреть глаза в глаза. Последний раз он слышал, как Стив смеется, еще в Ваканде…

— Ладно, этот раунд за тобой. Но послушай, — в голосе Стива слышалась только доброта и бесконечное терпение, и он на пару шагов сократил расстояние между ними. — Неважно, чувствуешь ли ты то же самое ко мне, или я просто ошибся, когда решил, что ты тот же Баки, что и в моей вселенной. 

Ты мне нужен, Бак. Хочу быть рядом. Неважно как… — На мгновение по лицу Стива пробежала тень. Затем он продолжил: — Я только что вернул тебя — это второй шанс, Бак. До самого ко…

— Нет, — сверкнув глазами, Баки перебил Стива, поднимая металлическую руку. — Даже не смей заканчивать эту фразу.

Он повернулся и отошёл от Стива, сжимая ладонями предплечья, скрестив руки на груди. Но тот снова проигнорировал правила и приблизился на несколько шагов. Баки спиной ощущал его присутствие.

— Баки… — Вздох. — Послушай, я тут уже несколько недель и знаю, что произошло. Я знаю о Щелчке. 

Глаза Баки запекло, и он не мог вспомнить, когда плакал в последний раз.

Стив продолжил:

— Я знаю, что у тебя не было шанса попрощаться, и…

— Нет. — Это слово вырвалось почти с рычанием. 

Баки повернулся на пятках и наконец посмотрел Стиву в глаза, полные вызова, вины… и сожаления. 

— У меня был шанс сказать «прощай». Но я им не воспользовался. А знаешь почему? — Баки подошел ближе, практически дыша одним воздухом со Стивом. 

Он и представить не мог, что будет к нему так близко. 

Правильная степень близости в неправильной ситуации.

— Потому что ты сказал мне, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что я думал, что ты вернёшься. А ты что сделал?! Ты остался в своем гребанном прошлом — после всего, через что мы прошли, — ты прожил свою жизнь как хотел, а потом тебе ещё хватило смелости притащить свою сморщенную задницу обратно, — Баки с яростью размахивал руками, — чтобы улыбаться, как будто ты не предал всё, что у нас было!

Когда Баки договорил, его трясло. 

Слова, которые вертелись у него на языке слишком долго, с тех самых пор, как он увидел старика на скамейке, наконец были сказаны.

Осталось только чувство пустоты.

— Я знаю… — от бормотания Стива Баки застыл. — Но это был не я, Бак. — Стив покачал головой, снова встретившись с ним взглядом. 

Баки невольно вздрогнул, заглянув ему в глаза. — Хочешь знать, как я тут оказался?

Баки отрицательно затряс головой, сжав губы и глядя куда угодно, только не на Стива. 

— Первая часть моей истории такая же, как и твоя, — начал Стив, игнорируя его ответ. — Щелчок, ты рассыпался у меня на глазах… 

Пять лет я рассказывал людям, как жить дальше, и не мог забыть твой голос. Все время думал, есть ли способ повернуть всё вспять. Вернуть всех обратно.

Ещё один шаг. Баки уперся спиной в холодильник.

— Мы пытались, и нам наконец представился шанс. Мы вернулись в прошлое, собрали камни… И облажались.

Баки поднял глаза, слушая гулкие удары собственного сердца, и увидел, как потемнело лицо Стива. 

Следующие слова прозвучали холодно — почти как у солдата, докладывающего обстановку. Он мог рассказать об этом, только полностью отстранившись.

— Брюс так и не успел щелкнуть пальцами. Танос атаковал ещё до того, как мы вставили Камни в перчатку. Наташина смерть оказалась напрасной. Пацан Старка так и не смог отомстить, а у тебя не осталось шанса надрать мне задницу за то, что я позволил тебе умереть… — Стив проглотил комок в горле и покачал головой. 

— Мы, конечно, немного его погоняли, но…

Вдох. Выдох.

— Я видел, как он убил Тони. Клинта, Брюса, Тора… Всех. Я видел, как он щелкнул пальцами второй раз, и в этот раз исчезли все. Я остался один. Он хотел, чтобы я смотрел. Сказал, что моё «нежелание признавать поражения невыносимо».

Ну, теперь стало понятно, почему Стив был одет в чёрное. 

Горькая усмешка была несколько неожиданной:

— Я ответил ему, что могу делать это весь день, и когда собрался напасть снова, он швырнул меня через портал.

Внезапно показалось, что у Стива будто гора упала с плеч. В его позе, в изгибе губ, в глазах… читалась немыслимая боль потери, но и надежда тоже, и Баки уже не был уверен, что сможет и дальше гнуть свою линию.

— Так он просто… послал тебя сюда?

Стив пожал плечами и резко выдохнул.

— Не думаю, что это получилось специально. Скорее, он хотел, чтобы я вечно болтался в пространственно-временном континууме, но… остальное ты знаешь.

Баки опустил руки, не в силах поднять взгляд. Ему надо было всё переварить.

— Баки.

Стив подошел ближе. Его тёплая рука опустилась на живое плечо Баки. На этот раз он не оттолкнул его и охотно встретился с ним взглядом.

— Что, если существуют силы еще могущественней? Что, если есть вещи, неподвластные даже Таносу со всеми его Камнями Бесконечности?

Баки не совсем понимал, что хочет сказать этот придурок, но его дыхание было слишком близко — он мог чувствовать его своими губами — и это чертовски отвлекало.

— Я знаю что сделал этот Стив, знаю, что он нашел свой второй шанс и использовал его, но… Что, если это — ты — что, если ты мой второй шанс? А я… я твой?

Тишина опустилась на них на три удара сердца.

— Боже, какой же ты болван, — задыхаясь, простонал Баки. — Где ты вообще…

Губы Стива поглотили все дальнейшие слова, благополучно стерев любые… почти все сомнения. В этот раз… В этот раз Баки не был ошарашен, он не ударил и не пнул Стива. Он позволил себя поцеловать.

А что, если сопляк прав?

Баки ответил на поцелуй, и Стиву словно больше ничего не было нужно.

Крошечный промежуток между ними исчез. Стив крепко прижал к себе Баки, и тот успешно забыл, какой сейчас год, день и час. 

Руки Стива заскользили по бокам вниз, к бёдрам Баки, сжимая их до боли, но это было так хорошо и правильно. 

Баки чувствовал реальность происходящего. Это точно была не фантазия, готовая ускользнуть сквозь пальцы.

Связные мысли окончательно исчезали, по мере того как поцелуй углублялся и становился всё более горячим, и когда Стив вылизывал его рот, их не осталось ни одной. Звук... который вырвался у Баки из горла, показался ему самому чужим, но только воодушевил Стива.

Они плотно прижимались друг к другу, и Баки чувствовал, как эрекция Стива упирается в его собственную, и это чувство было совершенно новым. 

Им ещё придется обсудить хренову тучу разного дерьма, но определённо не сейчас. 

Потому что сейчас Баки было жизненно необходимо оказаться обнаженным вместе со Стивом.

— Блядь, Баки… — пробормотал Стив, уткнувшись ему в шею, и брань в его устах была слаще, чем Баки мог представить. Иванна наблюдала за ними со скучающим выражением на рыжей морде.

— В с-спальню, — процедил Баки, и Стив моментально подчинился, подталкивая его к двери, даже не пытаясь расцепить объятия или прервать отчаянный поцелуй.

— Что за… — пробормотал Стив, и до Баки дошло только через пару секунд.

— Это кладовка, придурок.

— Почему у тебя отдельная…

— Молчи.

Баки прикусил его губы, заставляя застонать, от чего кровь резко устремилась в пах, и Баки потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы отпустить Стива. Он схватил его за руку, почти бегом довел до нужной двери и пинком распахнул её. 

Баки никогда не думал, что будет использовать свою суперсилу, чтобы швырнуть Стива на кровать, но ему понравилось.

— Надо бы сказать Сэму…

— Не-а, — перебил Баки, стягивая футболку и швыряя её в другой конец комнаты.

— Он ждёт, — возразил Стив, садясь и притягивая к себе Баки за бёдра.

Стив целовал его живот открытым ртом, и у Баки перехватило дыхание. Металлические пальцы стиснули волосы Стива, вызвав жадный рык.

— П-пусть подождёт, — Баки поперхнулся, увидев, как язык Стива прослеживает дорожку тёмных волос до самого пояса джинсов. Стива это препятствие не остановило, и он принялся расстегивать пуговицы с удивительной скоростью.

— Разве мама тебя этому учила в детстве, Бак?

Баки для порядка на него зыркнул, но сурового взгляда не получилось:

— После того, как Сэм притащил тебя сюда, его статус упал ниже плинтуса.

Стив обнял Баки за талию, и его ухмылка заставила сердце сбиться с ритма.  
— И слава Богу, — вот и всё, что сказал Стив, а потом взялся зубами за резинку трусов Баки и потащил их вниз. И стало не до разговоров, особенно когда его освободившийся член шлёпнул Стива по щеке, размазывая предэякулят по коже.

— Блядь!..

Баки запрокинул голову, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживать силу бионики, когда Стив взял его в рот. 

Баки и понятия не имел, что способен издавать такие звуки. Из-под полуприкрытых век он смотрел Стиву в глаза, которые блестели тем сильней, чем глубже он принимал в себя его член.

Он был охуительно красив. 

Великолепное зрелище: полные губы, плотно обхватывающие член.

Баки изо всех старался себя контролировать, выгибаясь навстречу влажному жару. Стив опустил ладонь ему на таз, пытаясь слегка замедлить темп, но всё, что из этого вышло — самый жаркий стон, который Баки слышал в жизни. 

Невозможно длинные ресницы Стива задрожали от удовольствия.

— Господи, Стиви…

Баки никак не мог перевести дыхание, но был вознагражден ещё одним непристойным звуком, заставившим сердце колотиться где-то в горле. Стив начал сосать, и вот тогда Баки потерял контроль над металлической рукой и дернул Стива за волосы слишком сильно. Тот со стоном отстранился.

— Я… Прости, Стив, я…

— Нет, мне нравится.

— Н-н-ф-ф.

Баки оседлал его, медленно покачивая бёдрами и вновь находя губами губы. Он задрал футболку Стива ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить грудь, провел большими пальцами по соскам, чтобы услышать срывающееся с припухших губ судорожное дыхание. 

Стив не остался в долгу и заскользил обеими руками по заднице Баки, его большие ладони легко накрыли обе ягодицы. 

Стив сжал их, и это было именно то, что надо.

— Господи, просто трахни меня, Стив, потом наиграешься…

Видимо, Стив был с ним на одной волне, потому что его пальцы коснулись входа Баки, заставив веки задрожать. Он почувствовал, как Стив безуспешно пытается сбросить ботинки, не говоря уже о том, что он был всё ещё полностью одет. 

Баки выгнулся дугой назад, пытаясь помочь с ботинками. Стив гладил его грудь, и Баки хотел было сказать, чтобы Стив отвалил и не мешал ему, но было слишком приятно. 

Поскольку они оба были суперсолдатами, взаимное раздевание вышло на редкость неуклюжим.

— Смазка в ящике.

Стив без колебаний потянулся, доставая небольшой флакон из прикроватной тумбы. Его глаза на миг остановились на чем-то, и Баки тут же выхватил флакон из его руки.

— Ты когда им последний раз пользовался?

— Сроки годности идут на хуй, Стив.

Баки выдавил немного жидкости на металлические пальцы в доказательство своей точки зрения, и Стив больше не спорил.

И это было хорошо, потому что на споры времени не было. Всё, что даже отдалённо было похоже на боль, забылось, когда Баки наконец опустился на член Стива. Его тело выгнулось навстречу Баки, и, кажется, боли вообще никогда не было.

Он двигал бедрами, и совсем иной род электричества бежал сквозь его тело.

Это было лучшее средство от плохих воспоминаний. 

Стив взял Баки за руки, и когда тот двигался, каждый раз поднимал бёдра ему навстречу, крепче сжимая переплетенные пальцы. Единственное, что беспокоило Баки — сила, с которой бионика сжимала ладонь Стива, но и это скоро перестало мешать. 

Стив двигался внутри него, их пальцы были сплетены, а глаза прикованы друг к другу.

Баки всегда считал, что они близки со Стивом, но он никогда не понимал, какое на самом деле было между ними расстояние. 

Близость, которую он когда-то разделил с пареньком из Бруклина, меркла в сравнении с тем, что он испытывал сейчас. 

Никогда он не чувствовал настолько ослепительной эйфории — ни одно кресло не смогло бы заставить забыть все плохое так, как этот человек.

Когда они закончили, пот покрывал их задыхающиеся тела. Баки упал на Стива, обнимая его, держа крепко и чувствуя ответное объятие, качаясь на волнах послеоргазменной неги.

Быть еще ближе было просто невозможно.

Ничего лучшего в мире не существовало.

Он лежал у Стива на груди, чувствуя, как она приподнимается на каждом вдохе, это так убаюкивало и успокаивало… 

Они еще не вполне пришли в себя, но ещё и не насытились. Член Стива пульсировал внутри Баки, время от времени подёргиваясь. Это было очень действенным напоминанием о произошедшем.

Тело Баки по-настоящему расслабилось впервые за почти век, он потёрся щекой о широкую грудь и вцепился пальцами — и живыми, и вибраниумными — в плечи Стива, усиливая близость.

— Ты же знаешь… Я никуда не собираюсь уходить.

Голос Стива звучал хрипло, глубже, чем раньше. От этого по спине Баки пробежали мурашки, и он сжался вокруг Стива прежде, чем до него полностью дошел смысл этих слов.

Баки поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Баки никогда не умел играть с ним в гляделки, потому что боялся, что Стив увидит то, что он пытался от него скрыть.

А сейчас он не мог этим насытиться.

— Даже если бы ты отдал мне все Камни, я бы этого не сделал.

Баки сглотнул, горло неприятно сжалось, и он прижался щекой к груди Стива.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — пробормотал Баки, но Стив заставил его снова посмотреть себе в глаза, приподняв его голову за подбородок. Решимость на его лице заставила сердце Баки пропустить удар.

Стив покачал головой.

— Я серьёзно. — Выдержав паузу, он добавил: — Я не потеряю тебя снова, Бак.

— Ты никогда не умел вовремя заткнуться, — торопливо пробормотал Баки и поцеловал его, снова двигая бёдрами и заставляя Стива застонать.

— Я с-серьёзно, — выдохнул Стив, но Баки не остановился.

Он не ожидал, что Стив внезапно перевернёт их и со шлепком войдет на всю длину. Баки выгнул спину и громко всхлипнул, когда Стив с убийственной точностью проехался членом по нужной точке.

— До самого... — начал Стив, но остановился, увидев слёзы в глазах Баки.

Он думал, что справится с собой быстрее. Баки покачал головой, гладя Стива по щеке.

— Не-а, — прошептал он, — и дальше тоже.


End file.
